percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Eyeopener
Disclaimer and story set up All characters and scenes that do not show up in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and the Heroes of Olympus series are owned by and and can only be used with my permission. This story takes place after almost a year after the Last Olympion and i am proceding as if the events in the Lost Hero never happened. Chapter 1- I am food? There I was, swimming in the ocean. My mid-length, dark brown hair was flowing along with the cold currents. There were many different kinds of fish in all different colours. Coral lined the ocean floor. I had no idea where I was but all I knew is that I didn't want to leave. My radiant, turquoise eyes were complementing the colour of the water. Then I saw something in the shadows of the water. I decided to get a closer look. Swimming with ease, I got close enough to see a boy. He looked around 18 with his jet black hair and mature face. I noticed an odd sea-creature next to him. It was a hybrid of a horse and a fish. Then the boy motioned for me to come closer. Curious-as usual-I approached them. He flashed me a smile. Up close I noticed his stunning sea-green eyes and a gray streak in his hair. Then he turned towards the animal and got on it's back. He turned and looked at me as if to say 'get on'. I hesitated for a bit but my curiosity took over. The creature took off through the water. It was getting darker as we got further and further down. I was getting a bit scared, I don't know why but I just was. We kept making turns. By this point I was surprised I still knew which way was up. We were getting pretty fast now. I grabbed onto the waist of the guy in front of me. He didn't seem to mind. Then i guess he realized I was scared and confused and he said, “It's okay. We're gonna be fine.” Then it hit me. No, literally, it hit me. A monstrous sea creature that looked like a giant eel. It had two rows of sharp looking teeth. I did not want to find out just how sharp they were. Then I was pushed aside by the guy as another one came to join the fight. How could he fight so fast and well under water? The water should've slowed him down. Well, I'm just glad he can fight them off. Wait, something else is coming. It doesn't have the same shape as the two monsters. It's a cyclops. The cyclops was coming towards me. I didnt know what to do. Then he grabbed me and put me on the back of the creature I came here on. The creature started to take me back to the surface. I turned around to see what was going on. Another monster had come. The cyclops and the guy were fighting them off together. The fight looked like it was going well. Though I felt like I needed to go help them. So jusmped off the back of the back of the creature and started swimming towards the battle. Then I saw another monster approaching. It was behind the guy ready to attack. I had to warn him! “NO! BEHIND YOU! IT'S GONNA-” “Wake up now!” I am jarred awake by someone yelling and shaking me. Shooting up from my bed, I see my mom standing over me, “You're going to be late for school!” Sure enough it was 15 minutes before school starts. I quickly got ready for school, still frightened by my dream. This is the last day before spring break and i'm helping out with some of the activities. I can't miss it or else they'll give my spot away to Jaden. Her and I, yeah, we don't get along. If i'm not there she'll take credit for my hard work. She is always laughing with her friends about how I can't keep up with the latest fashion and I have to wear hand-me-downs. That's only because I have two sisters and my dad is out of a job. My parents got married and then they moved to Montreal. Two years later I was born. When I was one year old we moved to Calgary. Then they had my sister two years after me. Then another came two years after that. Yep that's my family. Unfortunatly I didn`t make it to school on time. I was only two minutes late (Well three minutes if you count the time it took to avoid our mysterious janitor that gives me the creeps) but my spot was still given to Jaden. It doesn't make sense to me because the activities start in a half hour, but Ms. Raglym thought Jaden should get the spot. Okay, maybe I have been late more before this, but this isn't a fair punishment. I think it`s just because she doesn`t like me. I think it might be because I can`t pay attention. Well, my life`s not fair so I should get used to it. I walked into the gym with my class to get things set up for the carnival. “Now class,” Ms. Raglym in her 'nice' voice, “go to your booths and get set up for the carnival. Except for you Courtney Cetacius, I need to talk to you.” The class went off in their separate directions some of them saying things like 'ooh your in trouble' or 'good luck, loser'. Yeah, my class is so nice to me. Jaden and her snooty friends gave me looks that pretty much meant 'Ha ha, got you again'. I replied with one of my 'you're dead to me' stares and trust me it can get to people. These are the days when I really wish my only friend, Dawn Summers, was here. Sometimes she goes out to New York to see her Dad. I wish she was here. “Courtney, come here.” Ms. Raglym demanded. I walked over to her trying to keep my cool. “I don't care for excuses on why you were late, as usual. I believe I will make my point this time. For not making it to school on time you will help the class set up for the carnival and spend the rest of the day in the office.” Oh I have some choice words for her. Am I gonna say them? No way, I don't need to get in more trouble. All I did was clench my teeth and say “yes mam”. Then I walked off to help set up. Jaden and her superficial friends were laughing at me but I didn't care. I don't need to worry about what they think of me. Ms. Raglym made me work with them to finalize my hard work. I was not happy about that. Well, that's my life. After we were finished setting up I headed to the office. I was just glad that the principal is nice. She let me play on the computer and use cards to play solitare. I think she is a great principal. What I don't get is why she couldn't let me go back into the gym. After a while I got hungry and headed to my locker to get a snack. On my way down the halls I was looking at the grad photos. Looking back at the crazy clothes and hairstyles of the 70's made me wonder what they would think of my t-shirt, blue jeans and worn out but extremely comfortable runners. On that thought I got to my locker. I had to look at a sheet of paper to because I got a new lock and didn't know the combo yet. “Turn 2 times to the right to 36, turn 1 time to 45 and finally 17. Oops. I said that aloud.” On my way back I got this weird, gut-feeling that was in trouble. I turned around and no one was there, so I kept going. As I turned the corner, I saw him. The janitor was looking more mysterious and brutish than ever. My gut was telling me to run away as fast as I could, but brain was telling me to walk right past. I can't get over fearing him unless I just go right past. So I started to walk past. There were no problems. He just kept on with his work. See I had nothing to fear. Then I felt someone grab my shoulder. I quickly spun around to find the janitor. He was staring down at me with a single eye. I don't mean like something was covering his other eye. He had one eye right in the middle of his face. It was creeping me out. I looked at his eye and I recognized a hungry look, directed to me. Should I run or stay calm? Acctually, calm is already out of the question. I ran down the hallway as fast as I could. Luckily for me, the janitor wasn't very fast and I was far ahead. “Food, come back” he yelled down the hall. Finnally I lost him. I turned the corner again and got into the office. The ladies at the office looked at me like 'Why, exactly, were you running through the halls?' How could they not notice that the janitor is some psycho cannibal. Wait, one eye in the middle of his head. That reminds me of the cyclopes in Greek mythology. Though, that's rediculous. I sat down and ate my snack. When the day was done I went home to find that my mom and dad weren't home yet, leaveing me to babysit my sisters. They often take more hours so we can live a better life. My sisters don't treat me with respect. They always mistreat me. Though I'm not very close with my parents either. Not many people understand me. My parents get mad at me for the stupidest things, and they get really mad. Hours of babysiting my disrespectful sisters went by before my mom got home. She was dressed in her usual red pant suit, because she is a secretary. Today her light brown hair was up in a bun framing her deep brown eyes. She looked like she had a rough day. I decided not to ask. “I think it's time to go to bed.” she said halfheartedly. I went to my room and got dressed in my dolphin PJ's. I decided to listen to music on my Ipod. Wow, this definately wasn't the highlight of my week. I lose my work to Jaden, got chased by our crazy janitor, my best friend is in New York and I had to babysit my annoying sisters. Sounds like I had a great 14th birthday, doesn't it. Category:Children of Poseidon